


Reunion

by SkullWoggle



Series: The Vampair Series x Reader Highschool AU Stories [16]
Category: The Vampair series, the vampair - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, OC X CANON, Other, Reunion, department of motor vehicles, dmv, high school friends - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullWoggle/pseuds/SkullWoggle
Summary: Five years after you've graduated college, you and your vampire boyfriend are living together. For dinner you meet up with Missi, your best friend, your twin brother, and his boyfriend as part of a reunion of sorts. From your brother's car getting towed, to relationships being taken to the next level, what lies in store for you and your vampire beloved?
Relationships: X Reader - Relationship, oc x canon - Relationship, reader x canon - Relationship
Series: The Vampair Series x Reader Highschool AU Stories [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664248
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Warning-some sexual jokes made. You have been warned.

You are overjoyed today. Why? Because you and your vampire boyfriend Duke are going to meet up with your friends Russell and Missi and your twin brother Corey and his boyfriend later tonight for an early dinner and coffee. Considering how busy things have gotten, you only get to see these guys a few times a year. However, you spend most of the day occupying yourself with errands and household chores as your boyfriend is sleeping. He works the night shift at his workplace and has taken tonight off to spend time with you guys. As much as you prefer when he’s awake and chattery, you want him to be fully energized for tonight with the crew.

Finally, the time comes. You stroll over to your bedroom to wake Duke up. You go over to him. 

“Duke? Duke? Time to get up, babe.”

“Mmm.” 

You shake him a bit. Nothing. You sigh. Time to get reinforcements. You open the door and your Doberman Tasha runs in, followed by your black cat Gomez. Being of a larger size, Tasha woofs loudly and climbs on the bed, slobbering all over your sweetheart. 

“WOOF! Heheheheh. Slurp! Slurp! Slurp!”

“Mm, the water at Splash Mountain is so refreshing…” murmured Duke. He rolled over onto his back. The cat jumped up on the bed, climbed over to Duke’s cheek and began nuzzling it. Finally Duke budged. 

“Okay, okay! I’m up! I’m up!” He gave Tasha and Gomez kisses on the head and got out of bed. “First I need a shower. The water from that Splash Mountain dream I just had probably wasn’t sanitary.” He chuckled and headed over to your shower, not before giving you a passionate kiss. 

“God bless you for waiting so patiently. I’ll try not to take too long gussying up, toots.” 

About fifteen minutes later, Duke comes out in dark grey capris, a black collared shirt, pointed boots and a felt black top hat with a red band across it.. You feel the material of the hat.

“Going for a steampunk look, Duke?”

“Mmm.” He kisses you passionately. “Let’s go.”

In the car you're wiggling your fingers anxiously as Duke navigates the route to the restaurant. This doesn’t go unnoticed by Duke. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“You sure?” Duke looks you in the eye briefly. You exhale. “I’m just worried about Russ. He just got a new job, but it’s his first job, ever. Outside of babysitting the Albarns.”

Duke snorted. “That enough should fill a whole resume.”

You smile a bit. “Yeah, but...I’m glad both him and Missi have jobs to support each other. How they were both able to move in together during college and get their feet in the water in the working world astounds me. Like Russell’s never had any employment practice, and Missi can be a doormat and a nervous wreck.”

“A doormat? A doormat? *Y/N*. Missi Dumarias!” Duke shook his head. “I’m sorry, but who was the one who scared the Albarn children silent that night we babysat? Who has chewed out Tori Snyder and kicked Alec Shapovalov in the nuts?”

“Babe, that was in high school…”

“She’s come a long way over the past five years! She’s more confident, happier, and she’s driving a car and earning her keep! Plus she’s kept my punk ass self in my place.” Duke smiled, with the one grin that always wins you over. He turned back to the road. “Plus Russell has Missi for support and a loving family. I know it’s in your nature to worry about your friends and loved ones, but don’t stress the small stuff.” He tussles your hair with his right hand before putting it back on the wheel.

“It’s just Russell sounded a bit insecure on the first day….the day before they sent him home for not having a proper uniform.”

“Did they even GIVE him a uniform or tell him what he needed to wear?” 

You raised your index finger then put your hand down. “I don’t think so….maybe it was in the onboarding pamphlet and Russ forgot….?”

“Hmmm…..I doubt it.” remarked Duke.   
*AT THE CAFE/RESTAURANT* 

You and Duke park in front of the place, and head inside. There you see Russell, Missi, Corey and….CARSON?!? You ran to hug all of your friends and your brother. 

“*Y/N*! DUKE!”

“*Y/N*! Good to see you! Especially after this week I’ve had…”

“OOF! *Y/N*, you’re squishing me….”

“Sorry Corey.”

“*Y/N*! Good to see you! And I’m so happy for Russell and Missi! And you and Duke are still together! After….seven years?”

“Eight.” corrected Duke.

“EIGHT! DAMN!” Carson shook his head. You look at everyone. Russel looks mostly the same but is growing a beard and wearing a black Shadow of Colossus shirt. Missi’s wearing her hair down, but has square glasses, a pink tank top with a beautiful drawing of a fairy on it, a jean skirt, purple flats and white socks with pastel rainbow stripes. Corey’s hair has gotten much longer over the years, now sporting a long ponytail, stubble on his chin, and a shirt from his job with the State Paranormal Investigators. Carson’s hair grew to a black, curly Caesar cut with blonde streaks and he wore a black Offspring t-shirt, tan capris and black combat boots. After you guys disband from your group hug, you find a table. 

While you all have finished ordering your food, you catch up.

“You? Corey? And? Carson?!? The shrimpy little shy boy who used to be super into horror and obscure music?” remarked Duke.

“Yep. What are you more surprised at? That I’m now taller than *Y/N* or that I ended up with Corey?”

“I’m not surprised you ended up with Corey but….” Duke paused. “I didn’t know Corey was…gay? Bi? Pan?”

“I…..don’t exactly know what I am either, Duke. But I know one thing’s for sure-I like Carsons!” He ruffled his partner’s hair. 

“I’m glad you guys are still together! Most high school sweethearts don’t last.” said Carson. “How long have you and Duke been dating?”

“Eight years.” 

“Sweet! And you and Missi, Russ?”

“Five years.”

“Nice!” Carson chuckled. “I think you guys need to put a ring on it.” Russell raised his eyebrows and blushed. Missi giggled and scratched the back of her head. You looked at Duke. Duke looked briefly at Russell then back at you, as if to say “Do you think…?” while you smiled and shrugged. After an awkward silence, Missi speaks up.

“How long have you and Corey been dating, Carson?”

“6 months?” 

“Ooooh! Nice! Soooo….what has everyone been up to since leaving Hell-er, I mean, high school?”

“I’m finishing up school for architecture and I am hoping to have a job in carpentry.” said Carson. “But as for now, I’m stuck in Retail Hell at my local dollar store.”

Russell blinked with concern. “Um….’Retail Hell?’”

Missi interjected and gave Carson a dirty look. “Don’t say that! Russ just got his first job ever at a department store! You’ll scare him!” 

Carson sighed. “Okay, it depends on where you work. My place HAPPENS to be Retail Hell. And still living with Mom. Hoping to move out.”

“Think you’d move in with Corey?” asked Missi.

“Woah! It’s too soon!” said Carson.

“You’re one to talk, Mr. ‘Are You Gonna Put a Ring On It.’” you teased. “How was the rest of high school?”

Carson sighed. “Shit. While people backed off from bullying me, both my grandmothers died my junior year and my parents got divorced my senior year. Just….fuck high school. The only good thing that happened in that shithole was meeting this sweet prince, you guys, and Ms. Dunham getting fired.” 

Duke’s jaw dropped. “Wait….that bitch FINALLY GOT FIRED?!?!

“I thought she was just put on temporary paid leave our senior year…” said Russell.

“Nope. Fired. The superintendent caught her flipping a shit at his wife.”

“I thought I heard she was flipping a TABLE at a teacher’s assistant…” said Missi.

“I heard she banged Mrs. Hernandez’ husband ON a table!” said Corey. 

“EWWWWW! STOP!” you say, covering your eyes and shaking your head.

“I heard she took a shit on Alec Shapovalov’s head.” snarked Duke. You turn to him and give him a look and cluck your tongue.

“No you didn’t!”

Duke sighed. “You’re right. I wish she did!”

“Didn’t YOU, though?” asked Carson. 

Duke’s face contorted into a look of concern. “Wait-what do you….ohhhh. Wait what?”

“On the ski trip? Don’t worry,” Carson looked around then mouthed to Duke “I know. Lips are sealed.” Duke blinked, thought for a bit, then sat up. “Okay. Good. That doesn’t leave the six of us.”

Carson nodded and smiled a genuine smile. Duke laughed and shook his head. 

“Okay, I didn’t shit on his HEAD I shat on his PILLOW. Same with Tori Snyder’s. But oh my fucking God, THAT BITCH FINALLY GOT FIRED! YES! If I knew where she lived, I could leave some nice little batty presents on her doorstep….heeheheheh….”

“Yeah, no. Last time you did that, Snyder and Shapovalov went after you!” said Corey.   
“Yeah, only because YOU GAVE TORI SAMPLES!” You snarl through gritted teeth. 

“I’m sorry, okay? Everything’s fine now, we’re all alive now, all is good all is well!”

“We BARELY survived.” Duke chuckled. “That camping trip five years ago? Gave *Y/N* here nightmares for three years!” 

“Didn’t Tori and Alec get arrested or something?” asked Carson.

“Yep. I don’t know what they’re doing or WANT to know what they’re doing these days.” Corey shuddered. “But yeah, still on the State Paranormal Investigators squad. I’ve been upgraded to secondary lieutenant. I don’t care if I’m in charge, I’m just doing what I love and loving what I do.” Corey smiled. “Moved into the city capital. Apartment on my own. How about you, Missi and Russ?”

“Majored in literature, may go into education or writing. Currently working at a daycare center and just moved in with my Russie.” She turned and gave him a kiss. Russ sighed. “Working at a local department store. First day went better than expected. Still anxious about it. Taking a gap year from school to figure things out. Plus trying to build up some income on my own.” You and Missi patted him on the back.

“Everything’s mostly the same for me.” said Duke. “Well….okay, not quite. While most nights I work as security at a warehouse, I’ve taken up a side gig as a musician.” He smirked. “Someone overheard me singing in the shower in our apartment, and they happened to own a music club and wanted to hear more of my pipes.”

“The ones that haven’t been damaged from smoking?” asked Russell.

“Shut up. Also I’m a self taught guitarist.” He chuckled. “I’ve done some covers, but I’ve written some original songs. One day, you guys totally have to come over to my apartment to hear them.”

For an hour, the six of you catch up on college stories, who got arrested in your hometown, work shenanigans and which teachers died or retired. After your meal, you head out of the restaurant. When heading back into the parking lot, you hear a cry from Corey.

“FUCKING HELL!” 

You and your friends walk over to Corey and Carson. Corey is looking at a note left in an empty parking space.

“What happened?!” you ask.

“MY CAR GOT TOWED! URRRRRRGH!” He kicked the sidewalk in anger. “And the DMV probably isn’t even open!”

“I think there’s another one that’s open later and on weekends!” says Missi. She pulled out her phone. “It’s…….OH DEAR.”

“What?”

“It’s at least a 45 minute drive.” said Missi. “But it’s the only one open.” 

“Fuck.” sighed Carson. 

“We’ll take you!” You volunteered.

“Wait, what?!?” asked Duke. 

“Anything for my brother!” You say. “Plus, it’s an adventure! We’re taking a scenic route before going home! Right, Duke?”

Duke sighs. “Okay. Get in the car.”

You look at Russell and Missi. “You guys want to come?”

Missi and Russell looked at each other. “Well, there ARE some stores nearby. We could putz around while Corey gets his thing done. If...that’s okay with you?” asked Russ. “If not it’s fine…”

“Sure!” said Missi. “Plus we get to spend more time with you guys!” 

“Okay!” you said. “Across the state we go!”

*45 MINUTES LATER*

Duke parked in front of the DMV. You, Corey, Carson and Duke stepped out of the car. You turn to your brother and his boyfriend. 

“Do you want us to wait for you?” you ask.

“Nah. Go putz around with Russell and Missi.” said Corey. “While it’s dead, it still could take a long ass time being a DMV and all.” As Corey and Carson head into the building, you notice a familiar face. 

“Is that…” you murmur squinting your eyes. 

“...Tori?!?” whispered Duke. Only she looked much older than her age, with dark circles under her eyes, thinning hair, and much skinnier than when you last saw her five years ago. She was taking a drag of her cigarette, clearly on her break at work. 

“Let’s get out of here before she sees us…” said Duke, turning away. Before you could turn, Tori narrowed her eyes and cocked her head.

“Duuuuuuuuke? *Y/N*? Ohhhhh my Gooooood! It’s been sooooooooo long!” She walked up to you two slowly and attempted to pull you two into a hug, only to be pushed off by Duke.

“The hell do you want?” he snarled.

“Um….a million dollars, a solid boyfriend, and a castle?” She laughed loudly, snorting. This surprised you and Duke, as Tori NEVER snorted when she laughed. After her laughing fit, she notices you holding onto Duke and Duke glaring at her and stops. You look at her name tag.

“You work here?”

“At the DMV? Yep.” she took a longer drag of her cigarette and exhaled, not even bothering to turn her head and keep the smoke away from you and Duke. “I hate it, but it pays the rent, I guess. You smoke too, don’t you Duke?”

“I just recently quit.” he deadpanned. 

“Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah, my mom says I should. I hear vapes help you quit! Maybe we could all meet up and vape together?”

“HAHAHHAHAHAHAH no.” you snarked.  
“Not a fan of vaping, *Y/N*?”

“I don’t vape or smoke, and never plan on it.” you said quietly.

“Plus quitting is already hard enough as is.” Duke swiped Tori’s cigarette, flicked it to the ground then stomped it out. While Duke glared daggers at Tori, you cough and break the silence.

“Do you still talk to Alec at all?”

Tori let out a short bitter laugh. “Nooooo! He’s in jail. Attempted murder. It was over something reaaaaaaally stupid….he’s a butthole....” She had another loud laughing fit, which you and Duke responded by backing away slowly. “But seriously-I did some community service hours for...something five years ago, but at least after I got my shit together. Mostly. Sooooo...what brings you two here?”

“Brother got his car towed and he’s trying to sort shit out.”

Tori inhaled, making a sucking noise through her teeth. “Oooooooooh. Ouch. That sucks. I’ve had that happen to me before. I screamed in the mean man’s face. Buuuuuuut of course, IRONICALLY I WORK HERE!” She shouted. 

Russell and Missi walked over.

“Hey guys….where have you bee-oh.”

“Tori Snyder?!?” Russell furrowed his brows. “You….work at the DMV?”

“Unfortunately. Fuck, I need to get back to work! Also, are you guys married?!? Congratulations! Alec’s in jail for attempted murder! Hahhahaha! Byeeeeeee!” Tori tripped over her feet and landed in Duke’s arms. Duke cringed and awkwardly helped her up. Tori, attempting to stand back up on her feet, wobbled back to the building. “You still smell amazing as usual, Prince Duko! Hhahahahahah.” The four of you just blinked in confusion and discomfort.

“What just happened?” asked Russell.

“A trainwreck, Russell. A fucking trainwreck.” deadpanned Duke. 

“At least she’s not screaming at people and making them cry.” said Missi.

“I’m crying on the inside.” said Russell.

After an awkward silence, you coughed and spoke up. “Sooooo...did you guys look in any stores yet?”

“Just one. C’mon.” said Russell.  
*OUTSIDE ONE OF THE STORES.* 

After buying some collectibles, you sit down with Russell and Duke outside of a frozen yogurt shop. Missi’s made a quick pit stop to the bathroom, and Russell looks at you and Duke with an intense gaze. Duke notices this.

“You okay, man?”

Russell waves his hand horizontally. “Eh. Still not feeling fully there yet with the new job and all. But that’s not what I want to talk to you about.” 

He leans close and whispers. “I’m going to propose to Missi.”

You and Duke’s jaw dropped. “YES!” you squealed. Everyone turned around in the shop, and Russell and Duke gave you a “Shut up *Y/N*” look. 

“Do you have the ring?” asked Duke.

“Not yet. I don’t know how much I want to spend honestly, or….if I could just propose to her and buy her a ring later? It’s not just that but….” he sighed. “I don’t know if I should wait until we’ve lived together long enough, or after I figure out what I’m doing career wise….sometimes I feel like I’m weighing her down.”

“Why would you think that?” you asked. 

“Missi knows what she’s doing with her life, she can drive, and is overall way out of my league! What’s she doing with a dork like me?” 

“Um...living domestically, and smothering you with well deserved smooches and hugs?” You stood up. “Look Russell Ramsden, if she didn’t want to be with you, you guys would either be broken up by now or she would never have asked you out! It’s not like you’re having relationship issues or arguments constantly, right?!?”

“....point taken. It’s just over minor things like getting used to splitting up chores or general habits we’re getting used to as we’ve never lived together before.”

“Exactly! Which EVERY couple goes through. And five years is plenty of time to be together!”

“You’re one to talk. You and Duke are coming up on a DECADE in two years.”

You and Duke looked at each other and back at Russell. “Well….do YOU want to get married?”

“Wait, to you Duke? I’m flattered but I’m taken as are you.”

“Nooo! To Missi? And does SHE want to get married? Ever?” Duke raised his eyebrow. 

“Yep. More than anything in the world. When she finds ‘the one’...”

“Well I think she’s found him! And you two DESERVE EACH OTHER?” 

“Who deserves each other?” asked Missi, as she sat back down. The three of you exchanged looks. Out of his pocket, Duke pulled out a copper steampunk ring with a gear in the middle and handed it to Russell.

“Give this to her.” Duke whispered.

“Wha?!?” Russell whispered back.

“GivethistoherIhaveanotheroneathomeIdontneedboth!” 

“But-”

“JUSTTAKEIT!” Missi blinked as Duke slammed the steam ring Russell’s palm. “Guys….what’s going on?” she asked. You and Duke looked at Russell, and he cleared his throat.

“So...Missi….there’s been something I’ve been meaning to ask you...I….don’t know if now is the best based on where we both are in our lives and….frankly a frozen yogurt place may not be the most….IDEAL place to ask this…”

“By ‘ideal’, he means ‘romantic...’” whispered Duke.

“Duke, shut up!” you whispered, kicking him in the shin. 

“...But...I’ve been thinking….we both deserve the best in the world and happiness.” Russell sighed and got down on one knee and clasped the steampunk ring in his hands. “Melissa Lily Dumarias…...will you marry me?”

Missi’s eyes widened and she covered her mouth. “Russell….are...you serious?”

Russell chuckled. “Well, I know I don’t have a ring but…..” he blinked. “...yes.”

A huge smile spread across Missi’s face and tears came to her eyes. 

“YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES RUSSELL RAMSDEN!” She ran up to him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. You cheered and high fived Duke, while other people walking by watched and went “Awwwww.” You and Duke went up to join them and pulled together into a group hug. After a few minutes, your phone goes off.

“Oh! A text from Corey. He’s finished. And….has been for awhile.” You sighed. “He’s gonna kick my ass….”

“Not on my watch.” said Duke, looking towards you and flashing a wink.

*BACK AT THE DMV.*

You and your friends walked into the front of the DMV. Corey was sitting next to Carson in front of the DMV.

“Where the hell were you!?? We’ve been waiting for twenty minutes?!?” asked Corey.

“Russell and Missi got engaged.” you said flatly. 

“I don’t give a shit that Missi got engaged, we were stuck outside with my ex leering at me and-wait, what!??”

“Russell and Missi got engaged. But now we’re taking you home.”

Duke bent over and got into Corey’s face. “And if you keep talking to *Y/N* like that, you’ll be walking home or hitching a ride.” 

“Or we could give you one!” offered Russell. Duke sighed and rolled his eyes. “Russ….you’re too sweet for your own good. If you gave them a ride home, Corey wouldn’t learn his lesson on not disrespecting my love.”

“*Y/N*’s my twin! I can ride *Y/N*’s ass all I want!”

“Not in MY car, ghostbuster. Now get your asses in here before Tori sees you and tries to talk to you again!”

“I deal with more than just ghosts, Alucard.”

“Not all vampires are Hellsing, Corey!” Duke retorted. 

Corey and Carson slid into the backseat while you and Duke exchanged hugs with Missi and Russell. Before Missi gets into her car she turns to you.

“Thank you for encouraging Russ to propose to me. He needs to realize he’s worth more than he knows.”

“Wha-?!? How did-? No we didn’t..?” you sputtered.

Missi looked at you and blinked. “*Y/N*. Please. It was obvious. Plus I could hear bits and pieces of your conversation in the bathroom.” She laughed. “Goodnight!”

As the car started, Corey spoke up.

“So….I’m gonna get my car back….but not until MONDAY! Two days without a car.”

“Poor baby…” you croon mockingly. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll see if Mom can drive me. I won’t burden you with shleping all over the state.”

Duke spoke up. “But you’ll have me to protect you from that living corpse that lives at the DMV!”

“I’ll be fine. She’s not gonna go after-HOLY FUCK WHAT IS THAT ON THE WINDSHIELD?!?”

You, Corey and Carson scream as Duke stops the car. He stepped out to find Tori smushing her face against the windshield. Duke went up to her and pulled her from the windshield. 

“Off. Now.”

Tori blinked. “Sorry…..I thought you were parked…..”

“Off.”

“Mmmmm…. Corey, you need a haiiiiiiiiiiiircuuuuuuuuut. You look like a hobo.”

“NOW!” When he finally removed her, she hobbled back to a bench. 

“I’ll just….catch a ride home. Byyyyyyyyyyyyye.”

Duke stepped on the gas, not before making sure there were no pedestrians or people trying to hop on the car. Corey and Carson held their hands and you turned to Duke.

“She fucking JUMPED! I’m serious! In all the years you’ve known me, have I ever ran anyone over? Even if my driving was at its worst?!”

“Nope!” You said. 

“Judging by the angle she jumped from, she could NOT have been attempting to cross.” said Carson. 

“The fact you can pick up these details of these events as they’re happening and scaring the shit out of everyone amazes me.” said Corey. “So, since Missi and Russell are getting engaged, can I be best man?”

“Dream on! He wants ME as his best man!” said Duke haughtily.

“He’s known me longer! He could be *Y/N* and I’s triplet!”

“I saved his life!”

“So did I!”

As the two banter on, you smile as you look out the window excited for the start of something new.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! That's the last one! Thank you all for your support and feedback on this series! IDK if I want to do a midquel series or keep it as is, but if I do, updates would be sporadic even more than usual as I'm going back to school in a few weeks. This was a super fun series to write for me, and I hope it was fun for you guys too! Much love
> 
> -Kelly/Laika/Noodle


End file.
